memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek Game (UK)
This Star Trek Game is a board game for two to six players produced in by Palitoy for the UK game market. This game is TOS-based, and was advertised as "Taken from the popular BBC TV Series Star Trek". Much of the game's artwork seems to have been done by – or at least, influenced by – the artists who worked on either the Gold Key ''Star Trek'' comic or, more likely, the [[Star Trek Comic Strip (UK)|UK Star Trek ''comics]] that appeared in various UK publications. Players play crewmembers of the ''Enterprise assigned to obtain alien crystals from two planets that can be used to destroy a nearby Klingon warship, while avoiding capture by either the Klingons or the indigenous creatures on either planet. Game components *1 Playing Board *1 Cardboard Mr. Spock figure *1 Cardboard Kirk figure *4 Cardboard Klingon figures (numbered 1, 2, 3, and 4) *1 Rubber "Blurg" *1 Plastic Spider *6 Colored Plastic Playing Pieces *6 Blue Plastic "Beton" Crystals *6 Orange Plastic "Zithium" Crystals *1 Six-sided die *1 "Baroom" Card Gameplay The object of the game is to land on two planets – the "Planet of Fire" and the "Ice Planet" – to retrieve a sample of "Zithium" and "Beton" (respectively) to use against the Klingons and destroy their ship. As crewmembers of the Enterprise, you have been assigned to obtain a crystal of each substance from their respective planets, while avoiding a giant alien spider (which protects the Zithhium crystals on the Planet of Fire) and an amorphous blob called a Blurg (who protects the Beton crystals on the Ice Planet). Each player starts in the Enterprise transporter room and tries to roll the number of the transporter pad to which they are assigned to "beam down" to one of the planets. (If they cannot do this within three rolls, they "beam down" automatically after the third roll.) The player then traverses the game path on the planet to try and reach the cavern containing the crystals at the path's end. Players can obtain help from Kirk or Spock by landing on the space with their picture. They can also be captured if landed on by either creature or a Klingon (spaces on the path allow either the creatures to move or the Klingons to beam down to the planets), but by the player having Kirk and/or Spock with them, the player can have their "senior officer" "stun" their attacker and continue play. Once a player obtains the crystal from one planet, they return to the Enterprise and go through "decontamination" (moving along the red and white path near the transporter room). They then return to the transporter (via the yellow and green path) and attempt to "beam down" to the other planet and get the second crystal. They then return to the Enterprise and undergo "decontamination" again before proceeding to the Enterprise s "airlock" and attempting to board the Klingon ship. From their, the player must enter the Klingon bridge, plant the crystals, and beam back to the Enterprise and undergo "decontamination" a third time before landing on the "Detonator" space and playing the "Baroom" card on the Klingon ship, thus destroying it and winning the game. External link * Category:Games